gore_and_perkinsfandomcom-20200213-history
GTA 5 Cops and Robbers Series
GTA 5 Cops and Robbers is a series of a custom Cops and Robbers game mode on Grand Theft Auto 5, featuring Gore and Perkins, with Ben and Platty usually making appearances. The series was very on and off on Gore and Perkins' YouTube channel, originally running from 2013 until 2015, then returning from a hiatus in 2016. It was brought back on their Twitch channel in 2018, replacing the Mega Races. Information and rules Original format Under the original format, the cops and robbers would start off in either a close location or in the same location. The robber would be given a 10 second head start to try and evade the cops by any means necessary, while the cops would give chase and try to 'catch' the robber by killing them. The aim of Cops and Robbers under this format was basically survive for as long as you can, which led to a near hour long video one time. The cops were able to use any weapon they wanted to try and stop the robbers, and the robbers were able to retaliate with any weapon of their choosing. The only way to stop the robbers was to shoot them or blow them up, as it was decided killing them while not in a car was an unfair advantage. If the robbers died in any way that wasn't caused by the cops, such as the in-game cops gunning down the robber, the game would continue until the robber died by the cops 'catching' them. Additionally, the robbers could pick up another vehicle if the one they used before they died is either lost or out of commission. Revamped format When Cops and Robbers was brought back in 2016, the format and rules were revamped, most likely to avoid long videos. In this version of Cops and Robbers, the robbers start in a separate point to the cops and have a 40 second head start to get away, since they are further away from the cops than they were in the original format (Episode 2 of the revamped Cops and Robbers is an exception, as the robber started closer to the cops, reducing the head start to 10 seconds). This version of Cops and Robbers is more of a point-to-point race, where the robber has to race through a certain point of the map, then reach a checkpoint to be successful, and they only get one life this time unless they die in a way not caused by the cops. If all the robbers are 'caught', then whoever got the furthest through the route is declared the winner. If all robbers successfully get away, then it goes by whoever completed the getaway in the quickest time. This was decided after Perkins was caught by Gore halfway up Mount Chilliad in just under 5 and a half minutes, while Ben survived over 7 minutes, but didn't make it as far as Perkins. Unlike the old format, cops can only get kills using pistols, and they must be in the car when they get the kill. The latter rule came into effect after Ben killed Gore while he wasn't in a car, which Gore deemed to be an unfair advantage against him. Like the last format, robbers are able to continue if they are killed in a way not caused by the cops and can switch vehicles at any time. However, to make things more difficult for the robbers, they must have their HUD turned off and can't pause to look at the map. Routes (revamped format) Cops and Robbers 1 The robber starts on top of a fountain outside the Maze Bank, while the cops start outside the police station not far from the bank. Robbers have to make their way from the fountain to the peak of Mount Chilliad, then descend the mountain and head to the airport. At the airport, the robber must then pilot a plane or helicopter out to sea, where the robber is free if they successfully evade the cops. Cops and Robbers 2 The robber starts at a bend in a dirt road near the Tataviam Mountains, with a convoy of cops waiting for them on the other side of the bend. The robber has to traverse the city to the Del Perro Beach on the other side of the map, commandeer a jet ski, and ride it under the pier to the other section of the beach. Once the robber has reached the other side, they are free. Results Original format 1Survival times are estimated, with time beginning when the robber sets off and ending when the "Wasted" screen pops up. 2Perkins died multiple times while outside of his car during his run, but was allowed to continue and find a new car. 3After Ben was shot, Gore decided that Platty and Perkins had to kill him as well to end the chase. 4Gore and Perkins both died multiple times, though it was decided they had to be killed at the same time to end the chase. Additionally, Ben and Platty allowed a 10 minute truce so Gore and Perkins could get in a vehicle after being stranded and repeatedly killed. 5Since Perkins, a robber, killed everybody, Gore declared that the "robbers win" at the end of the video. Revamped format † This symbol indicates that the robber died before completing the course, therefore their ranking is determined by distance through the course rather than survival time. 1Gore was killed by Ben after Ben had respawned and wasn't in a car. Following this, a rule came into effect that stated cops can only get kills while in cars. Additionally, Gore's survival time is an estimate, as it wasn't read out at the end of his run.Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Non-wrestling content